The Other Side
by Love-Blue-Cupcakes
Summary: Everyone has a breaking point in their lives, whether it's a million or just one. Nobody expected Leo to have his, and nobody expected Clarisse to have hers...WARNING: Spoilers for The Mark of Athena! Rated T for mild language. Flames are welcome! Please review!
1. Leo

**Hello fellow demigods! This is Love-Blue-Cupcakes speaking…or writing… Anyway, I would like you all to know, this is my first fanfic! ****Cheers! Well, this sort of popped into my head right before I went to bed and I couldn't get it out! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Me: Hey kids! It's me, Uncle Rick!**

**** Some kid rips wig off****

**Random 7-year-old: You're not Rick Riordan!**

**That seven-year-old speaks the truth.**

**-This division is a koala-narwhal-unicorn mutant of awesomeness!-**

Leo couldn't believe it. Well, maybe a tiny bit, but it's not like that made any difference. _The _Percy Jackson and _the_ Annabeth Chase had just fallen into Tartarus. But he wasn't the only one totally broken! He wasn't the only one who thought everything was his fault (stupid fortune cookie)! He definitely wasn't the only one who needed a shoulder to cry "manly" tears on.

When time decided to stop torturing them, and dinner rolled around nobody was in the mood to eat. No, not even Coach Hedge. Only Nico, the creepy son of Hades, nibbled on some double fudge cookies. Finally, Frank couldn't take the woeful mood or the silence and cracked.

"Can't we all just make a plan, or fix something broken, or…just do something _productive_?"

"He's right. We can't just sit here while Percy and Annabeth are down in Tartarus," Jason said, going into leadership mode.

"The stabilizer and the hull got kind of smashed when we broke through that parking lot," Leo said in a monotone (which was very unlike him), "we can try and fix that."

-WE INTERRUPT THIS FANFIC TO TELL YOU THAT THIS IS A LINE BREAK-

An hour later the crew was back in their former positions, only Hazel and Piper were crying. Hazel turned and leaned towards the nearest person for support, which just so happened to be Leo. Enter Frank being extremely pissed here.

"What _exactly_ do you think you're doing?"

"Well, I'm sitting, breathing, and listening fir any imperfections in this flipping amazing-z ship of mine all at once! I'm a multi-tasker!"

Frank shot a pointed look at Hazel, who was sleeping.

"Oh… um, well, I…didn't really notice her until now so…" Leo stuttered.

"Right…"

Leo gently moved Hazel and stood.

"It's the truth!"

"No it's not. You're just a little Mexican border-hopping elf who's trying to take my girl!"

At that moment, Leo had a flashback from when his mom was still around.

_Flashback_

"_How was school, mijo?" Esperanza Valdez asked as her son walked into the workshop._

"_Millicent Roberts called me a border-hopper today," he replied calmly. He didn't know what it meant, but by the other children's gasps he presumed it was bad. Esperanza set her wrench down and turned to face Leo._

"_Leo, mira me, look at me. Never let anyone ever call you a border hopper, because you are not. Do you understand?"_

"_Si, mamí." Yes mother._

_Flashback End_

Years later, as Leo was running away form his fourth foster care; he found a dictionary lying on the side of the street. He looked up border-hopper, and got very angry with Millicent Roberts. He wanted to yank her little red curls right off her head and rip her flower pattern dress to shreds. He knew he shouldn't have gotten so mad, but he had promised his mother not to let people call him names. _Ever_. And he was feeling similar feelings at that very moment.

Everyone watched in amazement (besides Hazel) as Leo started to breathe smoke. Literally. Sadly, Frank didn't have little red curls or a flower pattern dress, so he needed to do something else. He swung his scrawny fist around to meet Frank's face, making him stumble back in surprise and trip over one of Leo's spare parts.

He leaned down and whispered harshly into his ear, "I am _not _a border-hopper," and left with steam coming out of his ears and smoke still pouring out of his nostrils as he breathed, making it clear he was breathing very slowly and trying to contain his almost nonexistent temper.

The rest of the crew stared at the double doors and thought one thing. _What the fuck just happened. _This was a brand-new side to Leo they had never seen.

**-The story is over now. SO HERE'S A LINE BREAK MADE OUT OF WORDS!-**

**There's my very first fanfic, which took me forever to write because I'm a HUGE procrastinator. Flames are welcome, but please leave profanity to a minimum.**

**Yours in demigodishness, and all that. Peace out!**

**- Love-Blue-Cupcakes (Call me Taco or Tacito please)**


	2. Clarisse

**Hi! It's me again! Okay, let's get some things out of the way before we begin.**

**I know this was only supposed to be one chapter, but M0RKIESTAR gave me the most amazing idea! One for every character? I fell in love with the idea.**

**This is my very first fanfic and I need flames to help me get better (please keep profanity to a minimum)! I also need reviews. Lots and lots of reviews.**

**I will be changing a few things here and there, so if anything looks weird or out of place, please let me know!**

**I got four reviews…four reviews…THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**I won't be doing one for **_**all **_**the characters because I don't want it to drag on, and on, and on (like those letters to fanfiction fanfics). So…I've decided to limit this to five characters. Only five. **

**Okay that should be all…for now.**

**Disclaimer: PJO is not mine. No… that's too boring. I know!**

**Disclaimer #2: I, Taco or Tacito, hereby declare PJO and HoO to be of Rick Riordan's genius-ness, not mine. **

**-I suppose this is my last chance to say this. Rose Tyler…. (Just a reminder for all you whovians) LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE -**

Clarisse wanted to get angry. She also wanted to curl on the floor and cry. This is what she always wanted to do. Cry. But of course, being a child of Ares, crying is for pansy cakes and is against the rules. But today was going to be the only exception. But it's not like _she_ knew that.

It started off like any other day would. Clarisse beat her siblings with a baseball bat to wake them up. Fights broke out over little things like shower privileges or shoe thieves. They _could_ just go without showering or without shoes, but getting reprimanded by Chiron would be a waste of their time. When everyone was done - at last! - Clarisse led her cabin to the Mess Hall.

The Stoll brothers **(A/N who are super sessy, if I may add. Yet, they're not as sessy as Percy or Leo) **were up to their tricks again. They were going to prank Clarisse so hard that she was going to pee herself. See, they had overheard (more like were eavesdropping) Percy telling Annabeth about Clarisse being afraid of something that flies. They weren't sure which flying thing it was, so they collected them all. This took them about two years, but it was _so _worth it. Today was going to be the day. They day they let all the flyers out in the Mess Hall. And they were going to tape it for Percy when he came back.

Clarisse was laughing and belching with her siblings when plan "Pee Clarisse" went into action. Travis shoved a small box under her seat like a little stealthy ninja while Connor got the camera ready.

"This is going to be awesome!" Travis whispered excitedly.

"Press the button," replied Connor.

At the exact moment Travis' skin touched the big red button that would open the box, Clarisse stood.

"Dang it."

"She can't be serious."

When Clarisse finally sat down, Travis hit the button. The box exploded and a billion bugs zoomed out.

_Butterflies, ladybugs, and bees? Easy. _Clarisse thought. _Wasps, moths, beetles, and dragonflies? They have got to be kidding. _Then Clarisse saw it. Her worst enemy. The cockroach. There were dozens, swarming towards her. She screamed and ran as fast and as far as she could. She could hear the entire Camp laughing at her in her head. She could she her father not being proud of her. She remembered the time Phobos made it seem like cockroaches were flying around her.

_Flashy Time! (before she came to camp)_

_6-year old Clarisse went to go throw her baseball bat at a cactus in the clearing **(1)** nearby her house when she stopped short. Right there, right in front of her was a rat. But this rat wasn't exactly...alive. You could tell it was fresh. But that wasn't what bothered Clarisse. There were cockroaches and mosquitoes crawling and flying everywhere. Clarisse was mentally scarred. Now, most people would think, S_he's okay, she's a child of Ares. She's a strong girl._ Heh, well some things manage to get past her toughness. This is one of them. It certainly didn't help__ that her house was infested._

_End Flashy Time! (dang it) _

Her legs carried her to the woods, where she found a clearing. She sat in the middle and cried. She cried because she had made a fool of herself in front of the entire camp and probably the Olympians too. She had for years and years of bottled up her feelings, but now that bottle had a long crack in it. Nymphs and satyrs came to watch her. They only watched because, well, none of them had really seen her cry before. This was a brand-new side to Clarisse they had never seen.

**-This line break is a dinosaur! It's a tyrannosaurus rex! Not a T-Rex. There's a difference. LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK –**

**Wow. That was actually pretty sad. Who new Clarisse could be so vulnerable? Please tell me what you think in your reviews, and remember, I do accept flames but keep profanity to a minimum.**

"**Then we're good!" Leo grinned over the top of his pinwheel. "Because we're all crazy, right?**

**Yes Leo, we all are.**

**-Yours in ultimate craziness,**

**Taco or Tacito**


	3. The Stolls

**Hi…**secretly thinking: please don't kill me, please don't kill me…****

**He he…umm…SORRY! AH! School decided to slap me in the face and bury me in homework these past few weeks. That is why I did not update. **

…**Why are you staring at me like that? Okay it wasn't the complete truth, I know, but whatever! The rest of it is my sudden addiction to fundip. That stuff is flippin' amazingness in a little package that you eat with a stick. That was a lie. Even though I am obsessed with fundip, the real reason is my laziness. BAM! The answers to the world. **

**Well, I read a fanfic once, I can't remember who it was by, or the title, but Travis was afraid of worms and Connor was afraid of being alone, or something, and from that day on, I always thought of the Stolls being afraid of stuff like that.**

**DISCLAIMER! **

**I shall not admit that Rick Riordan owns everything in this disclaimer, because I am evil (even though he does…)! BTW: M0RKIESTAR, my official advice go-toer, has credit for this chapter.**

**Let's get this show on the road!**

**-Random Whovian fact: The Daleks built the Empire State Building! Who knew! Not me…-**

Travis

Travis Stoll had the best day in his entire life. Or at least he had, until one of his worst enemies decided to show up.

"Stupid hellhounds! Always ruining my day."

"You've got to chill out, man. Enjoy the breeze, soak in the sun." his brother, Connor had replied.

Then Travis saw something. It was tiny, hidden in the grass, but Travis had long since learned to always watch where you were going before you trip on it, or worse, make noise. It was part of what made him so stealthy and swift.

"Connor… there's a… there's a…"

"Please don't tell me."

"WORM!"

"Dear gods, Travis. Did you really have to yell that in my ear?" Connor yelled (because his hearing had temporarily faded), but Travis was too busy freaking out over the worm.

Upon closer inspection, Connor groaned. "Travis that has to be the tiniest worm in the history of mankind… wormkind…"

"IT'S STILL A WORM ALL THE SAME AND WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR LITTLE PUNS!"

"Again, with the ears. Wait, that wasn't even a pun!"

"Learn your jokes, man."

"Hey guys. Umm…Travis? Are you alright?" Katie Gardner, Travis' girlfriend **(1)**, asked as she walked up to them.

"No." Travis said, jumping behind Katie and wrapping his arms around her from behind, as though trying to protect both him and her from the little demon.

"Oh, so she doesn't get a deaf ear?"

"No."

"I'm very glad to know that you care about my ears, Travis, but what exactly are you so worked up about?"

"The tiny worm right there." Connor said.

"Really Travis? That little cutie?" Katie asked, arching an eyebrow.

"It's not cute."

Katie wriggled out from his warm embrace and picked it up.

"How do you pick it up?"

"It's easy. You want it?" Katie teased, putting her hand way closer to Travis' face than necessary.

"NO! NO, I DON'T WANT IT!" Travis hollered, jumping about a mile away. Katie just laughed and set it down just outside the Camp's borders.

"Why are you so afraid, anyway?"

"Millicent Roberts."

"Who?"

"Millicent Roberts was a classmate of Travis' from about second grade, right before we came to Camp. She told him that worms got sent straight here from Hades and if you touched them, they would eat you," Connor explained.

"I don't believe in it anymore!"

"Whatever you say, bro."

You can guess what Travis' bed was full of that night. He woke up the entire camp with his yelling, and had his mattress replaced because it was "infested". The entire Camp was thinking one thought: _Why is a son of Hermes afraid of worms? Doesn't he use them in his pranks and such?_

Connor

Connor had always been afraid of the dark. No, that's wrong, he was always _terrified_ of it. When he was younger, he had often found himself sleeping in the "guests' only" trundle-bed in his brother's room because he couldn't sleep in his own. The dark had always creeped him out. It was all dark and mysterious, like anything could be waiting in there. Waiting until he was asleep so they could kidnap him. There were monsters in the closets and under the bed too, though Connor could tolerate those. So when they'd come to Camp, Connor immediately chosen the bunk right under the one Travis had chosen.

"Ah! Travis! Why is it so dark in here? Fucking dammit! I stubbed my toe. Owww…"

"Connor?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Okay."

"Wait, where's the light switch?"

"OH MY GODS, CONNOR, SHUT UP!" yelled the entire cabin.

"Okay, okay. WAH! WHA-WHAT JUST BRUSHED AGAINST MY LEG?"

"Connor, it was probably nothing, just go back to sleep."

"No, Travis I'm serious. Something just touched me. THERE IT IS AGAIN!"

"Ugh," Travis grunted, climbing out from his bunk, "Con, I don't feel anything."

"I swear I felt something!"

"GODS WHAT WAS THAT!" Travis yelled. Connor ran out screaming.

"Finally, some quiet-." Travis started, only to be interrupted by Connor's yelling and banging on every window to make sure that nobody touched the floor.

"Travis, we hate you." Said Andrew.

"I know," said Travis.

"No, seriously. Yesterday you made us lug your mattress to China then lug in a new one from China."

The next morning, everyone was glaring at Connor, but by the time the afternoon sun was high in the sky, the glares had turned into confused looks. _Why had Connor freaked out so badly? He never does that._

When asked Connor replied, "I don't know. It just, sort of, happens. Like, I can't explain it. My entire body just screams: RUN! RED-ALERT, RED-ALERT! RUN! RUN! I mean, I used to think that someone was out to get me, but who would want to do that besides monsters, but they can't even come inside the camp. Do you have any nachos?"

Well, that did nothing to answer the camp's questions.

**-Considering that it is 11:30 AND I AM TIRED, the story shall end here. -**

**(1) I will ship Tratie until the end of the world.**

**How did you like it? Did I nail their personalities or just…FAIL.**

**I thought that because the Stolls were more comical and stuff, that the chapter shouldn't have too much angst, just a bit.**

**I read a fanfic that said the Stolls were afraid of worms and being alone, or whatever, but I can't remember the title or the name of the author! Anyway, after I read it, I had always thought of the Stolls being afraid of things like that.**

**If you read both author's notes, review with the word alpaca. Or:**

**Wanna go on a picnic? Alpaca lunch. He he, I saw that on a picture. 1172 words. Not bad for a newbie.**

**~The eidolons started pounding on the gates again. **

"**Who is it?" Leo called. **

"**Valdez!" Wolf Head bellowed. **

**"Valdez who?"****Leo asked.**

**-The Mark of Athena, Rick Riordan**

**I loved that part.**

**~Tootles!**

**-Taco or Tacito**


End file.
